deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Reaper (I Am Setsuna)
The Reaper (大鎌の男 Ogama no Otoko) is one of the Characters in I Am Setsuna. Fanon Ideas *The Reaper vs Marluxia Possible Opponents *Reaper (Overwatch) History The Reaper is a mysterious man who is on a relentless mission to assassinate the sacrifice. The reaper is later revealed to be a being created by the Dark Samsara in order to kill the sacrifice. He also engages in other side missions such as the assassination of a monster and the implied assassination of the aurora tiger, which fails. The party encounters him four times during the duration of their journey, the first in Serendale, the second aboard the airship, the third in the Fridging Caves, where he lies wounded, but otherwise remorseless. In the fourth encounter he's seated atop the throne of the last lands, where it's revealed that his master is his only reason for being, he follows the Dark Samsara's will blindly and is a mere extension of it. During their battle he transforms into a powerful dark dragon due to the rage and hatred of the Dark Samsara, shortly after his defeat he begins crying. When questioned about having emotions, he denies the notion, claiming that "the tears belong to his master" and that he's nothing but a conduit for his master's will. It's then that he reveals his only desire, to find the reason for those tears and to see the beautiful snow-covered world for his master one last time. After defeating the guardian of time she revives the reaper and he agrees to help them in their quest in order to discover the reason for his master's sadness, during the endgame fide's sidequest involves taking the dragnarok spiritnite from the child of the monster he slew. When accused of slaying the child's mother, he doesn't refute it and shows no signs of remorse, claiming that he "has no reason to regret a single one of his actions" and even going so far as to advise the young monster to hate him if that's what will keep it going. He also makes certain to tell the boy that hatred leads to nothingness and that it shouldn't take the same path he did. He comments on how the dragnarok spiritnite was the accumulated hatred of his master, the very same hatred that drove him to attack the sacrifice. Personality Fides is a ruthless and cold being that exists only as a conduit for his master's ire, once he is freed from his master's direct control, he shows no signs of regret and instead opts to own the intention behind his evil actions, stating that "the decisions were ones he had accepted and thus there is no reason to regret the choices he made" relentless and efficient, many of his abilities reflect this in their high chance to inflict instant death on common foes. He is shown to have trouble commenting on things or making observations aloud, usually trailing off before he can finish what few sentences he makes or otherwise remaining silent as the grave. His sole purpose for aiding the party is due to the discovery that his master was suffering, Fides wishes to uncover the reason behind that suffering, even if that means coming into direct conflict with him. Powers and Abilities Fides is a powerful instant death-inflicting character and many of his techniques are based around the fire and shadow elements. Unlike the rest of the party, many of Fides's weapons are available for purchase, in all cases no one scythe is superior to the other, some weapons focus on physical attack, others focus on magic, he even has two scythes available for purchase that focus solely on defense. this is due to his status as an endgame only character, likewise due to him only being available at the end of the game his interactions and personality can only be fleshed out by taking the character sidequests, which also subsequently unlock just before the final boss. if you want to make the most of Fides, the best way is to finish all the character sidequests, as it will give him the ability to use dragnarok, a powerful technique in its own right. Feats *Capable of taking on the Endir and the others. *Has slayed powerful monsters. *Managed to break free from his masters will. *Came close to killing Setsuna multiple times. Flaws *Cold and rather emotionless. *Arrogant. *Failed to kill Setuna during each encounter. Category:I am Setsuna Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Male Category:Scythemen Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Assassin